katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
The Mother Nature Memorial Zoo
The Mother Nature Memorial Zoo is a zoo where the King sends The Prince go roll up animals as a request given by a fan. The zoo is featured in We ♥ Katamari and it reappears again in Katamari Forever and Touch My Katamari. The zoo can be played in the Animals stage as a request given by Dr. Katamari to roll him up "friends" because he feels very lonely, upon rolling all the friends, The King creates an Animal Planet for Dr. Katamari. The maximum amount of friends that The Prince can roll in the zoo is 300 friends, it'll be considered as a 100%. The zoo is also played in the 50 Items stage, where one has to make a big katamari by rolling up 50 items. The zoo reappears in Katamari Forever with the same Animals and 50 Items stage, it then reappears once a gain for the 50 Items Special in Touch My Katamari. The zoo was created by a man called "Mother" Nature and it was said that he loved animals so much that he decided to create a zoo for them. The zoo itself is a spectacular thing as there are no barriers that are to keep the animals inside their habitats, and this allows for the patrons and the animals to interact each other directly whether it be a nice sheep of a ferocious tiger. There are workers around the zoo, those who do maintenance work like cleaning up the zoo, and those who are dressed as animals to keep the zoo looking like a fun place to be. Layout The Zoo appears to be situated next to a highway and next to a shipping yard by the ocean. The Zoo itself is layer out by going in through the entrance, and into a food court/welcoming area. The center of the zoo is the monkey exhibit and it's a giant rock tower surrounded by trees and tires swings and monkeys. The next area to visit in the zoo is the swamp area where the people are able to interact with crocodiles, hippos, and cranes. The swamp area has a bridge that leads to a hill where farm animals reside like sheep, pigs, cows, and horses. Going out of the hill area is a SeaWorld type area where patrons are able to sit and watch a live performance by different aquatic and polar animals. The Last area is the safari zone, in here you can find different African animals you'd see on a safari like tigers, lions, zebras, and giraffes all wondering about. In the middle of the safari zone is a bamboo area that holds pandas in a peaceful environment. Levels We ♥ Katamari *Animals *Limited to 50 Katamari Forever *Make a Star 6 - Animals *50 Items Touch My Katamari *50 Items Special Trivia *The zoo's logo is the Earth with a plant sprouting from it. *When ever the sign for the zoo is seen it says that it's "100 year anniversary opening", meaning that the zoo has been open for 100 years. *When playing a level that takes place inside the zoo, the default song is Sunbaked Savanna. Category:Places Category:Locations